Daring Moves
by Paradoxal Kitten
Summary: What happens when Sango and Kagome decide to make some moves on our favorite guys?


Disclaimer: I decided to end the angst of Inuyasha quickly by making the girls act first. Hope you like it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome sank into the warm water, allowing it to wash off the dirt she'd acquired from a week of hard travels. The sand scrubbed her feet as she walked further into the hot springs, mindful of the wind whipping her hair and chilling her exposed skin. Steam rose from the warm water, enveloping her. Winter had finally arrived. Snow would soon be covering the lush forests. A small splash announced Shippou had arrived. She laughed as the little kitsune emerged from the crystalline water.  
  
Sango slid gracefully into the water. The two girls shared a look of rapture. Baths were few and far between and the girls took every chance they could to take a dip in the hot springs. "Do you think Inuyasha and Miroku are spying?" Shippou asked, more in jest than serious. Both men knew if they laid eye on the bathing beauties, there would be several handprints on their faces.  
  
"No, but you can go keep watch for us." Kagome stated, winking at him. Shippou got the message. Every once in a while the kitsune was hinted to leave the two girls so they could talk about 'girl stuff'. This was one of those times. Shippou dashed away, not wanting to listen.  
  
"So has Inuyasha realized yet that you're in love with him?" Sango inquired, rubbing her arms to rid herself of the dried blood of numerous youkai.  
  
"As if. I am definitely not in love with the baka. He doesn't even seem to realize I'm alive sometimes. All he thinks about is Kikyo" Kagome felt frustrated as she spat the words. Quickly she turned the question around. "What about Miroku? Has he made any moves on you besides his perverted butt pats?" Sango shook her head.  
  
"Do you think I'd let him make a pass on me?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"I dare you to." Sango's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"WHAT? You're saying I should let him get away with being a hentai?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Let's see what he does. Who knows? He might even refuse the offer. Just say it's alright and see what happens." Sango's mouth fell at the very thought.  
  
"And what if he accepts the offer?" Kagome smirked evilly at Sango's question.  
  
"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it?" Sango's cheeks flushed. She thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it. But only if you do it with Inuyasha." Kagome's smile vanished. Her plan backfired. Now she would have to give Inuyasha the same chance or never figure out if Miroku was in love with Sango.  
  
"Mm."  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome. You're having me do this. You should do it too." Sango smiled wickedly. "Who knows? He might even refuse the offer." She mocked the younger girl. Kagome glared.  
  
"He WILL refuse the offer. He's in love with Kikyo, remember?"  
  
"Then it shouldn't matter should it?" Kagome sighed, knowing Sango was right. It wouldn't matter.  
  
"Fine. We give the guys the chance." The girls shook on it and were soon giggling as they made plans for this mission.  
******** Miroku was practicing his battle moves when Sango found him. "Ahem." She interrupted. Miroku's eyes darted to her and the staff fell from his hands, completely forgotten. Sango smiled as his eyes went wide in shock. Kagome had wrapped the towel around Sango perfectly, capturing Miroku's attention. His mouth fell in shock. A moment passed in silence as Miroku tried to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"S-Sango, what are you.why are you." Miroku couldn't speak coherently. Sango sauntered forward, careful to keep the towel wrapped firmly. Time for the fun to begin.  
  
Sango placed her hands on Miroku's cheeks and kissed him briefly. He gasped, but quickly kissed her back. She pulled away.  
  
"Sango, are you drunk?" Miroku asked, frowning in confusion. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Just tired of waiting for you. So, here I am." Miroku began to hyperventilate. Sango smiled, seeing the monk's surprise. "So, do you want me?" The monk looked away, gasping for breath that wouldn't come. Moments later his breathing regulated and he could look at her once more.  
  
Small goosebumps were appearing on her skin. The chilly wind had dried her skin now and only her hair was damp. Sango wished he'd make his mind up quickly so she wouldn't have to wait in the cold much longer. Seeing he wasn't answering, she asked again. "Do you want me?"  
  
"No." Miroku stated. The word was like a lead ball sinking into her stomach. After all this time.and now.he didn't want her. All those pats on her backside had been in jest. He had never really meant anything by it. Sango frowned. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She was supposed to be happy he didn't want to take the pass. Then.why was she feeling so dejected?  
  
"Why?" She asked. The word came out weak and quaky. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She would have to run away from him very soon to keep him from seeing her cry. But she had to know why.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Sango, I love you too much to just make a pass on you. You're too precious for this to happen. When the time is right we can do this. But.this isn't the time. This isn't right." Confusion marred Sango's face. He loved her? Miroku brushed his hand across her cheek. She formed a weak smile that grew slowly until she was beaming. The lead ball melted, creating a warm feeling inside of her. He loved her. "You're freezing." Miroku observed. She nodded, giggling.  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around her in attempts to warm her shaking body. "We'd better get back to the fire before you freeze to death." She nodded and they walked back to the fire, holding hands.  
******** Kagome found Inuyasha sitting in an old, gnarled tree. "Inuyasha!" She called up. He had seen her coming and was trying to ignore her. She wasn't going to let that happen. He glanced down at her in a nonchalant manner.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to talk to you." She called up. The hanyou sighed in annoyance and dropped out of the tree to land in front of her. It was then that he seemed to realize what she was wearing. The towel was wrapped tightly around her body and ended half way up her thighs. Inuyasha looked her up and down before making eye contact.  
  
"What?" He asked. Kagome smiled. Before Inuyasha could realize what she was going to do, Kagome leaned forward on tiptoe and kiss him. It took a second for Inuyasha to react, but when he did it was to kiss her back. Kagome pulled away.  
  
"K-Kagome." Inuyasha couldn't seem to find words to express his confusion. Kagome looked up at him innocently.  
  
"Do you want me?" Inuyasha's mouth fell, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
"What?" He asked her, as if he hadn't heard her the first time.  
  
"Do you want me?" Inuyasha pondered for a moment. Kagome shivered as the wind began to pick up.  
  
"Yes." He stated. It was Kagome's turn to be stunned.  
  
"WHAT?" She shouted. Inuyasha took a step toward her.  
  
"I want you." He stated and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. She looked up at him in complete disbelief.  
  
"No you don't." She argued. He laughed.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because.you're in love with Kikyo." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Kagome, I loved her. I loved her more than life itself. But she isn't the one I love anymore. You are." Kagome's eyes went wider in complete incredulity. Was it possible. "I love you." Inuyasha confessed and leaned down to kiss her again. Kagome found herself enjoying the kiss, relishing in his warmth. Inuyasha pulled away this time.  
  
"I love you too." Kagome replied, giving Inuyasha had the permission he'd been waiting for.  
******** Hours later Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the campfire. Shippou was roasting mushrooms and Sango was cuddling with Miroku next to the flames, his robe wrapped around her shoulders. "Kagome, you'll never believe it. Miroku and Sango are in love!" Shippou chirped. It was then that he noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were returning together, both looking worn out and flushed. "Wait a second.where have you two been?" Inuyasha sent an evil glare that would make the devil himself shudder. Shippou quickly hid behind Miroku.  
  
Sango stood and hurried over to Kagome. Giggling, she grabbed Kagome's hand and yanked her through the bushes so they could talk privately. The two girls had to go quite a distance due to Inuyasha's keen ears.  
  
"So? What happened?" Sango asked, nearly beside herself in joy. Kagome still looked stunned over what had happened in the past hour. So much had happened.  
  
"You tell first." Kagome said, shaking off her trance-like state.  
  
"Well.you were right! Miroku loves me. AND he didn't take the offer. He stayed controlled and told me it wasn't the right time. You know, underneath all that pervertedness is a romantic, caring guy. He's so sweet and cute and." Sango went on for several minutes like a love-struck schoolgirl. Kagome giggled. "So what about you and Inuyasha? Did you finally get past his attitude?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well.he was fairly shocked about the whole thing and didn't keep his control very well. In fact, I don't think he had control over himself." Sango's eyes went wide.  
  
"You mean he accepted?" Kagome nodded, beaming.  
  
"And Kikyo?" Sango frowned as she asked the question, not sure if it would hurt the younger girl to mention the name of her precursor.  
  
"Hun, do you think I'd allow her to have my man?" Kagome said with attitude. The two girls giggled.  
  
"I guess it just took a little push to get the guys to confess." Sango stated, staring up at the stars.  
  
"Well, a push and a lot of cleavage." Kagome winked and the two walked back to the fire. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So there it is. Our favorite characters have finally gotten together after a few brave moves by the heroines. What d'ya think? 


End file.
